


The After Math

by CasanovaStrider



Series: Dead Boy Walking [1]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Greg is happyish, Self-Harm, Wirt is depressed, Wirts mom worries a lot, after The Unknown, high school sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaStrider/pseuds/CasanovaStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the hospital, Wirt experiences nightmares about the Unknown, and all the horrors within. His mother becomes worried and wants to send him to therapy to help him cope so he can graduate high school. But will it he agree? Wirt has a decision to make. And it just may be his last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Just Nightmears

**Author's Note:**

> My first work that isn't homestuck hahaha. I absolutely fell in love with this series. It has so much charm, so I had to write something for it. And here it is! R&R!

**_"Come wayward souls, who wander through the darkness..."_ **

 

 _That singing.... that voice...._ _oh no..._

 

**_"There is a light for the lost and the meek..."_ **

 

_Greg don't go with him!_

 

**_"_ _Sorrow and fear are easily forgotten..."_ **

 

_Come back! Take me instead!!  
_

 

**_"͓̠͖̋̓͊W̝̜̙͂́̔H͙̝̞̍̈̍Ë̹̠̝́̓̒Ǹ̳͙̻̂̒ ̺̱̯͆̆͋Y̟͈̭͛̔͝Ồ͓͈̈͜U̡̘̠̒̄̾ ̤̜̝͐̈̕S̙̭̼͊̓̚Ȕ̟̙̦́̍B̧̥̳̎̈́͗M̨̧͓̃̿̾I͕̘͚͗̂̂T̻͕͇̓̂̿ ̢̹͇͂́̆T͈̣̖̈́̏͂O̥̼͇͑̀͠ ͓̮̬̋͆̿T̰̱̞̒͂̎Ḧ̠͖̠́̅͋E̪̫̬̾͆͝ ̧̣̼͐̂̀Ş͔̭͊̂̀Ỏ̧̼̪̆͑Ḯ̦͕̭́̅L͕̩̬̑̑͆S̡̺̰̓̒̆ ̗̝̺͆́͒O̳̤̣̿͂̾F̧̧̰̒́̈́ ̧̦̹̈́̒͑T̟͚̋͗͘ͅH̡̹͉͂͌͆E̢̫͕͒̉̒ ͔̳͎̏̿̾E̳̩̪̋̾͌Ä̧̲̥̇̌Ṙ̢̤̘̽͘Ṯ͙͖̅͊̀H͚͎͚͌̈́̚"̨̖̌͛̀ͅ_ **

 

"NO!" Wirt shot up from his bed and breathed heavily. His eyes shot around the room looking for the beast to be lurking in the shadows, wanting to drag him back over the wall to serve him forever. That was the moment his mom and step father busted into the room, causing Wirt to scream again and fall out of the bed. 

"Wirt!" his mom ran to his side and helped him sit up. "Wirt... that is the third time this week... I'm starting to think you need help..." she says.

"N-No mom... it's okay.. I'm... okay." he breaths out.

"Wirt, Your mother is right." His step father chimed in.

"I don't need your advice _Ned_." Wirt says bitterly. He never liked his step father. He would never replace his actual father. Ever. Ned sighs.

"Just for once Wirt, listen to your father." his mom pleaded.

"He is _not_ my father. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go back to bed." he spat. His mom glanced at Ned before looking back at Wirt.

"Okay sweetie... we will talk in the morning..." she kisses his head and leaves the room with Ned. Wirt sighs deeply and climbs back in bed, only to stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night.

* * *

"I think we should get him a therapist.... he has never been the same since his father left... and his and Greg's near death experience didn't do him any favors..." Nancy says, pacing the room.

"You want him to see a shrink? I don't know... Greg seems to be fine." Ned shrugs.

"Yes... but Wirt's teachers have called me three times since he came back... and its only been two weeks. They all say the same thing. He is more closed off then usual, he is dozing off in class, he is even snapped at another student." she says, sitting on the bed. Ned hums.

"Alright. We will take him to one. I already know he isn't going to like it." Ned sighs. Nancy nods.

"We have to do something.. he is going to be a senior next year, and his grades are dropping. I want to see him graduate..." she tells him.

"He will. Wirt is a smart kid. Stubborn, but smart."

"I know..."

"Lets talk in the morning about it." Ned says finaly. Nancy nods. They turn in for the night, dreading talking to Wirt about it.

* * *

 

"You want me to _what_?" Wirt demands over his toast.

"We want you to see a therapist. You teachers think it best, and so do we." Nancy explains. Wirt lets out a laugh. It was hallow.

"No way. I-I don't want to talk to someone I don't even know. I don't want someone acting like they know me. Now if you would _excuse_ me, I'm going to school." he stands up and grabs his backpack before marching out the door. Nancy sighs.

"That went well." Ned comments, causing Nancy to glare at him. She looks at Wirt's breakfast. The plate was full.

"He needs to go. I don't want this getting any worse." She says.

"What's getting worse?" Greg asks as he walks in. Nancy smiles.

"Nothing dear. Hurry and eat so we can go okay?" she tells him. Greg nods and does as he is told. He hadn't seem to change at all. He just came back with wild stories. Nancy smiles at her youngest child. 

_'at least one is okay.'_

 


	2. You Think I'm Crazy Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bloop! Back from a con and ready to update! Enjoy!

Wirt walks down the halls of his school, watching his own feet. The usual for a kid not wanting anything to do with anyone.

"Hey Wirt!" A cheerful voice calls. He jumps slightly and looks up to see Sarah.

"Oh... Good morning Sarah..." he greets and smiles slightly. She frowns slightly.

"You don't look to good... did you have another nightmare last night...?"

"No." he says quickly. She sighs.

"Wirt... You can talk to me you know? I'm here for you." she tells him gently.

"I know Sarah... You tell me every day..." he says softly. "I just don't like thinking about it, let alone talking about it..."

"Talking helps. That's why Greg is feeling so much better." She points out.

"Greg is a little kid... His mind doesn't work the same way mine does you know? What happened was... scary I will admit... But..." he sighs. "Greg is a bit more imaginative. He can pretend it was a fairy tale.... like a dream..."

"It was a dream Wirt..."

"No it wasn't Sarah!" He snaps, causing everyone to look at him. He blushes darkly. "I-I got to go..." He ran, pushing his way through the students. Sarah sighs softly as everyone starts muttering things like,

_'poor Wirt...'_

_'maybe he should go to the doctor again?'_

_'he used to be so sweet'_

_'I hope he will be okay...'_

Sarah sighs. _'Please get help Wirt...'_ she thinks before going to class.

* * *

 

Wirt ran out of the school and didn't stop till he was home. His heart was racing and he felt tears forming. His breathing was rapid as he felt the panic settle in. He snapped at Sarah. _Sarah_. He couldn't take this anymore.

He busted in the front door and threw his back pack down.

"Wirt? What are you doing home sweetie?" Nancy asked, coming around the corner. Wirt looks up at his mom. He looks around for Ned. When he see's he is gone, he breaks down crying. Nancy blinks and hugs him close.

"Wirt... Baby what is wrong?" she asks, petting his hair.

"I-I snapped at Sarah... The only real friend I have and I yelled at her...!" he sobs. Nancy sighs.

"Wirt... we need to take you to a therapist ... I found a really good one... Please just try it once?" she asks.

"....Fine... fine... I just don't want to think anymore..." he tells her softly, sniffling. She nods.

"I understand baby. Why don't you go lay down for a bit? I will bring you something to eat okay?" she smiles at him when he pulls back.

"I think I'm just going to sleep...." _'maybe....'_ he thinks. "I will be fine until dinner..."

"...will you eat dinner tonight?: she asks.

"...I will try..." he nods. She nods back and kisses his head.

"Go rest baby." she nudges him to the stairs. He goes up them to his room. He falls onto his bed and promptly falls asleep into a dreamless sleep, which for him, was a true blessing.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R


	3. Some Things are Better Than Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii took awhile to update because I forgot where i was going with the story, But i remembered!
> 
> WARNING SELF-HARM IN THIS CHAPTER

Red swirls down the sink drain in an almost memorizing way. The brunette takes the small razor and glides it across his not so tan skin and watches how the blood beads and drips. It was relaxing in a way, satisfying. He sighs softly, sitting and leaning against the sink. He slits his wrist again once the buzz started to die down. Wirt watches how the blood drips to the hard tile of the bathroom floor, how it splats a bit. He was startled when someone knocked on the door.

"Wirt honey? Are you in there?" His mom calls. His eyes widen in panic and he quickly starts to clean up as he replies. 

"y-yeah mom Give me a minute okay?" He calls as he wipes the floor up.

"Okay sweetie, dinner is ready when you are." And with that she walked away from the bathroom door. Wirt sighs in relief. He quickly wraps gauze around his wrists and tapes the razor under the drawer of the sink. He looks around to make sure everything was clean before leaving the bathroom. He walked into the dining room where Greg was chattering away about his adventures that day, and his mom was serving food. Wirt takes his seat at the table. His mom smiles.

"Do you want some mashed potato's?" she asks. Wirt nods slightly and she happily gives him some. She also makes sure to give him plenty of gravy. Wirt looked at it for a moment before finally eating. Nancy was ecstatic seeing him eat, even if it was just a small bit of potato's and some bread. It was more than he usually ate recently.

Ned watches Wirt from the corner of his eyes, seeming to catch something off about him. The stiff way he held his arms,or the way he wouldn't look up at anyone. No, just staring into his plate of half finished potato's. Wirt stands suddenly. 

"I'm done. Excuse me..." he takes his plate to the sink and then darts for his room. When the door closes, Ned hums. Nancy looks up at him.

"What is it dear?" She asks.

"Well... I couldn't help but notice... But I think Wirt is hurting physically.." He says. He was a doctor, and it was his job to notice these things.

"Hm? what do you mean?" Greg asks.

"I mean I think Wirt has a bruise or something. He was holding himself strangely... No matter. I will ask him later."

* * *

Wirt was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when Greg came in.

"Wirt! Father wants to see you!" He tells him happily before running off to pester his mother. Wirt sighs deeply and gets up, tugging his sleeves down as he walks to his step fathers study. He knocked once before going in.

"Greg said you wanted to see me." he says flatly. Ned nods from his chair and gestures for Wirt to take a seat in the opposite chair. Wirt rolls his eyes and sits in the chair.

"So when did you start cutting your self?" He asks bluntly. A cold feeling shot down Wirt's spine.

"W-What are you talking about...." he says softly.

"Wirt I'm a doctor. I see these injuries every other day. I know what to look for. Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asks. Wirt was starting to breath a bit heavily.

"I-I don't know... because i-it was helping and I-I needed to do something..." He says quickly, wringing his hands together.

"Wirt..." Ned sighs. "What happened to make you this way...?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said in a whisper. Ned raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why not?" he asks.

"Because you already know what happened... but you past it off as a child's wild imagination. But it was all very real." Wirt tells him. Ned furrows his eyebrows.

"Are you really trying to tell me Greg's stories are true?" He asks. Wirt stays quiet and then nods. Ned sighs.

"Wirt... It is just very hard to believe... Are you trying to tell me that you two crossed into purgatory? And managed to get back on your own?" He asks.

"Believe it or don't. What happened happened and that's all there is to it. It is impossible for Greg and I to have the same exact dream." Wirt says, huffing slightly. Ned nods slightly.

"Well, I don't want you doing this again. Don't make your mom worry more than she is...--"

"Don't you think _I'm_ worried?! You think I _like_ waking up from horrors every night?! Do you think that hurting myself is just some rebellious faze?! I hate hearing that **_creatures_** voice in my head every time I close my eyes... taunting me... waiting for me to come back so he take my very being! I am _afraid!_ I am very much afraid and all you can do is ** _pretend_** you care and say that I'm making my _mother_ worry?! Well Let me tell you, that is the **LAST** thing on my mind!" And with that he stormed out of the room to his, brushing past his mom, and leaving a dumbfounded Ned. Nancy walked into the study.

"What happened? Why did he snap at you?" Nancy asked quickly.

"Because he has been telling the truth the whole time and no one believes him."


	4. The Truth Unravels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY AN UPDATE OMG 
> 
> yeah I wasn't feeling it for a while, BUT over the garden wall released a DVD so I bought it, re watched it, and now am inspired again. And I made this chapter extra long just to make up for the month hiatus I was on. So here ya go! PLEASE REVIEW AND RECOMMEND it just makes me happy.

Thunder out side rumbles in the distance. Rain pelted the roof and windows. Wind howling out side made the shutters on the windows shake. 

A knock resounding on Greg's door filled the room, despite the thunder and giggles. Greg quickly answered it as visitors were important. 

"Hello Father-o-mine! Do come in as me and Jason are enjoying tea. Do you wish to partake sir?" He asks. His frog sat on the floor, cup in front of him. 

"Um... No thank you son. I actually have a question for you." He says, closing the door. Greg tilts his head in question. Ned sits on the bed and looks down at Greg, who reseated himself on the floor. "Son I want to hear the story of what happened on Halloween." He says. Greg smiles slightly. 

"Okay! But you can't tell Wirt cause he doesn't like the story." He said in a hush hush tone. Ned hesitates before nodding. Greg grins before going into a very descriptive story. Ned was horrified, baffled, and interested all at once. When Greg finished Ned blinks. 

"So... Greg I want you to be honest with me okay?" Ned says seriously. Greg nods. "Did all of that really happen?" Greg blinks. 

"Yeah! I still have the bell and everything! It was an amazing adventure. Wirt was a real hero over there. It was awesome. Riding horses and stuff--" Ned cuts him off.

"Son stay on track okay? I have one more question for you." He says.

"Okay!" Greg nods. Ned licks his lips nervously.

"What exactly was The Beast?" He asks. Greg's smile seems to falter slightly.

".... He was a monster in the woods... He sang and made people into trees to cut down and make oil. Wirt almost became one but I took his place and then he fought away the beast to save me.... The last I remember is Wirt crying, saying it was his fault... But it was my fault for goofing off like always." Greg shrugs slightly. Ned nods a bit. 

"Thank you Gregory. I'll let you know when dinner is ready." He smiles a bit and stands to leave. 

"Don't tell Wirt I told you though. He may get upset." Greg says before going back to his tea party with his frog. Ned nods and walks out of the room. He leans on the wall and brushes his hand through his hair. 

"Oh my god..." He whispers. If all that was true, then Wirt was more troubled then he realized. Wirt couldn't even watch scary movies let alone live one. Hell, he himself would have been scared out of his mind. The thunder outside roars loudly and lighting strikes, causing the power to go out. A scream of terror rips through the sudden silence. Ned bites his lip before going to the source. Nancy wasn't home, so all he could do is hope the teen wouldn't snap at him. 

Ned enters the room quietly, small flashlight from his keychain clicking on. 

"Wirt...?" He calls quietly. He hears a small gasp and directs the light to the corner. Wirt was there, eyes wide, full of terror as his body shook. His eyes darted from side to side as he muttered. 

"..he is close... Don't fall for it... H-He is made of lies... Greg don't do it.... D-Don't leave me here alone... Beatrice we have to find him... G-Greg... He is coming..." He says shakily. Ned recognized the name Beatrice as the bird from Greg's story-- rather... Their experience. 

"Wirt... Calm down... It's me... Ned..." He has dealt with delusional patients before. He just had to bring him back slowly. 

"N-No... It's all lies..." Wirt says softly. Ned licks his lips before continuing. 

"Wirt... Your in your bedroom... Your not in the unknown... Your home... Your alive..." He tries. 

"G-Greg... He is still... The beast has him..." Wirt responded.

"No... Greg is fine. He is home too. He is alive." Ned tells him. Wirt looks as if he is fighting to believe that. Wirt shakes his head. 

"Mustn't believe his lies... The lies... The lantern..." 

"The lantern is blown out... Your safe..." Ned says. Wirt starts hyperventilating.

"Greg he is lying don't go with him..! Please stay with me! Don't leave me!" He starts shouting, and soon enough Greg wanders in, wondering what was happening. Greg walks over to Wirt and sits in front of him. 

"Wirt I'm not leaving you. I'm right here silly goose." He says.

"Greg! We have to leave... We have to go home!" 

"We are home Wirt." He says. Wirt blinks a bit, seeming to actually look at Greg and not through him. 

"Greg... Greg... We're... Your... Okay..." He says softly before fainting. Greg blinks and looks up at Ned as he hurried over. He quickly looks Wirt over before sighing. 

"Greg has this happened before?" He asks.

"...in the hospital..." Greg nods. Ned sighs softly and lifts Wirt carefully, placing him in bed. With how malnourished he was, it was easy. 

"Come on Greg, let's leave him to rest." He gestured for Greg to follow. Greg nods and for once, leaves silently.


	5. Some Things Can't Be Helped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter yay! Don't worry, I have everything planned out to the last detail. So enjoy!

Wirt woke up with a raging headache. He couldn't remember what happened. Only that the power went out and he panicked. He sighs softly. He looks at the clock. It was only 11:36 am but it felt like he had slept a life time. 

He sighs and scratches his wrists. He looks down at his hands to see that his half hazard wrapping job with the gauze was fixed. He blinks. He thought about it for a moment before biting his lip. Ned. He is the only one that knew. Not to mention he is a doctor. Wirt frowns deeply. He gets out of bed and gets dressed. He puts on a white button up shirt and a blue sweater. He runs his fingers through his hair before exiting the room to go brush his teeth. 

He stares in the mirror distastefully. He was a mess. Dark bags under his eyes, not to mention his pale complexion. 

"...ghostly yet still alive... Alive... Yet not fully here... still breathing... I am the living dead..." He mutters before brushing his teeth. Ned had heard him say this. He knew the boy had a tendency to speak in poems, but they weren't usually so dark. At least not in the five years he has known him. 

Ned walks away from the bathroom and went to his office. He picks up the phone and dials a number. 

"hi yes, this is Ned. Yeah I had a question actually.... Well I figured since your a child therapist, you would know better than me... What do I do when a child seems to be... Depressed and slightly suicidal?... Well before his near death experience he seemed normal. You know, good grades, has hobbies, some friends...." Ned says. He listens to the women talk for a few minutes. 

"I've tried talking to him. I mean last night when the power blew out he completely freaked out. Like a cat would for a vacuum." He explains. 

"No... Like he said he would go to therapy but he really doesn't want too. Yes he has hurt himself... Repeatedly from the look of his arms I got this morning.... Probably last week? I don't know he seemed okay at first but he slowly started slipping." He says. "No Greg seems fine so long as certain things aren't mentioned. But Wirt freaks out with everything." He sighs and looks at the photo on his desk. When he married Nancy. He stood with her, but Wirt stood close to his mother. He sighs. 

"Yes I will see what I can do. Thank you." He hangs up. Ned rubs his face before walking out of the office. He walks into the living room to see Wirt sitting on the couch, watching Greg play. 

"But Wirt doesn't like coffee Jason." Greg seemingly points out to his frog. Wirt nods slightly. 

"Nope. I like tea." He says. "Coffee is to heavy for my pallet." Wirt tells him. Ned raises an eyebrow. 

"Well Jason thinks you should join the tea party then. It's tea not coffee." Greg says, obviously trying to get Wirt to play. 

"N-No thanks Greg. I just want to relax okay?" He says, running a hand through his already messy hair. 

"Well okay, but this is pretty great tea." Greg says with a shrug. Wirt shakes his head and stands up, walking to the kitchen. He glances at Ned but doesn't say anything as he passed. Ned sighs and follows him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ned asks, watch Wirt boil water. 

"No. In fact I don't want to talk to you about anything." He says flatly.

"Why do you hate me Wirt? I'm trying alright?" He says.

"Try what you will. I had a father. I don't anymore. And I would appreciate it if you would stop pretending your my father. Because it's all for not." He says putting a tea bag in his favorite cup. 

"I'm not trying to replace him Wirt. I'm just trying to help you move on..." 

"Well I can't okay? I can't. So drop it." Wirt says sharply. Ned blinks slightly. 

"... Wirt... I just want you to be happy. Really. I want to help you." He tells him softly. Wirt slams his hands on the counter, startling Ned. He whips around looking furious. 

"I don't want your damn help! I don't want you to touch me!" He gestured at his arms. "I don't want you or anyone else to try and understand what you can't! I'm tired, Ned. I just want to pretend it never happened!" He says. Ned shakes his head. 

"But you can't forget, Wirt! That's why you hurt your self! Because your scared! Well I suggest that you ask for help unless you want to see the beast again! Because that's what your working towards!" Ned says. Wirt gasps. 

"How dare you talk like you know! I don't need to hear this! Do me a favor Ned. Stay out of my life!" He yells and walks off to his room, slamming the door. 

Ned sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Damnit...."


	6. Mother Knows Best... Or Does She

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop! Halloween is tomorrow! Get pumped!!!!!!  
> I will have a special chapter up on Halloween to celebrate! R&R

Nancy knocks on Wirts door. "Wirt sweetie? It's time for school...." She opens the door a bit. Wirt was sitting on the windowsill, watching snow fall. 

"... I will get ready in a minute...." He mumbles. 

"Wirt... If you don't want to go I'm not going to make you... I want you to take your time okay?" She says. Wirt looks up at her. 

"Why did you marry Ned?" He asks.

"Well because I love him dear..." She says.

"... You loved dad?" 

"....I did. I still do. Very much... But things happen Wirt... We can't stay stuck in the past... It's not good for you... Ned loves you Wirt. He just wants you to know that."

Wirt shakes his head and looks out the window. 

"I don't want him too. He can love Greg. But I don't want his love..."

"How come sweetie?" Nancy asks, sitting on the bed. 

Wirt looks over at her from where he sat.   
"... Because he changed everything when he came here. I didn't ask for a new father. I didn't ask for Greg, I didn't ask for what happen on Halloween..." He says a bit forcefully.

"... Why didn't you tell me you didn't want me to remarry?" She asks.

Wirt seemed to think about this for a second before sighing. 

"Because you were happy. You weren't after the accident and when Ned came around you were happy again... But... I felt like I was abandoned... But you were happy so I didn't say anything..." Wirt tells her, scratching his arm nervously. 

"Wirt... I want you to talk to me... I love you more than anything in the world..."

"I love you too mom." He says softly. 

"Well... You don't have to love Ned... But don't push him away okay? He just wants to help."

"I really don't want help... I just want to forget everything and move along with life."

"... But you can't...can you?" She says softly.

Wirt look at her and sighs. 

"Maybe one day.... But it may be to soon for that... I just... Want time." Wirt sighs. 

"Take time, sweetie. No one is rushing you." She smiles a bit and pats his back gently before leaving the room. Wirt sighs when the door closes. 

"White is the snow that falls to the ground, black is the spirit I try to hold down...." He whispers before laying on the floor, "I'm spinning and falling, and everyone is calling.... I answer in fear. But only the beast can hear." He closes his eyes and sighs shakily. 

He opens his eyes. He sits up and goes to his closet. He puts on a sweater, jacket, scarf, and some shoes before sneaking out his window into the light snow.


	7. Walking the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!
> 
> Okay so I have a very important question for everyone. Please answer in the reviews. The question will be at the end so I dont spoil anything.

Wirt walks out of his neighborhood and straight into the graveyard. He runs his hand over the tomb that says _"Endicott"_ on it and looks at each stone, looking for one. When he finds it, he sits in front of it. He traces his fingers lightly over the name. 

 

_"Beatrice"_

 

He stares at the name hollowly.

 

_'In some ways, I guess I'm trying to get home too.'_

He sighs softly. 

 

"You know, you are more at home then me. Your whole family is together. Loving. And your not a blue bird anymore..." He sighs and lays down on the grave and stares up at the sky. 

 

"If you were here you'd probably say something snarky at me or tell me I'm being stupid. But I kind of miss that. Like you were the only one that really understood and talked to me." Wirt sighs. 

 

"in someways, I guess I'm trying to get home too...." He whispers. He sits up and looks at the wall at the end of the graveyard. He stands up and walks over to it, carefully climbing up the tree. He peaks over the edge and his heart beats hard, blood turning to ice. 

 

The woods over the river stood there, beckoning him to come back. He pulls himself up on the wall, looking for a train. He doesn't see or hear one, so he deemed it safe. 

 

Wirt hopped down and walked off the tracks. He carefully made his way down the hill and stopped at the edge of the river. It was frozen over. He carefully steps on it. Solid. Wirt takes careful steps over the river until he was on the other side. 

 

He sighs shakily, and looks up at the woods. 

 

"Into the unknown." Wirt whispers before walking into the woods. He walks carefully and quietly. Strangely he wasn't afraid. He felt oddly at ease. 

 

He walked forward a bit more. He stopped at a tree that had been chopped down. He runs a hand over it and keeps walking. He came upon an old mill. He knew it was empty, because kids would come out here and dare each other to go into it. He carefully walks up to it and opens the door.

 

"Sorry for intruding." He says to no one as he walks in. The furniture was old but in one piece. 

 

"Beatrice? I came to visit you and your family."

 

He stood around in the main room and sighed. 

 

"I just wanted to say, Thank you all." He said before walking out.

 

He walked around the woods for a bit, and sat under a tree. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

 

He heard a mumbling sound in the distance. He opened his eyes and looked around. 

 

"Who is there...?" He asks. 

 

The mumbling turned into singing as it grew closer. Wirt swallowed hard before standing. 

 

Wirt stood his ground. 

 

"Why would you come back after you were set free?" He heard from behind him, a deep and familiar voice. 

 

Wirt's eyes widened slightly before he cleared his throat. He turned and faced him.

 

The beast stood in the shadows watching him. He wasn't as big as he remembered, but was still bigger then him. 

 

"I came to... clear my head. To face you. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming to see me." Wirt says.

 

"Face me? Dear Wirt, why would you need to do that~" he purred Wirt walked closer. 

 

"Because you have been driving me insane on purpose." He says. "Because I _beat_ you. The woodsman blew out the lantern."

 

The beast hums. 

 

"Perhaps. So you seek me, to clear your head of the nightmares you have." The beast circles around Wirt. "Your right. I do haunt your dreams. The woodsman did blow the lantern out, but so long as there is fear, I will live. So long as you fear me. You should have taken the deal, Wirt. It would have been easier on you." He tells him.

 

"Greg needed to get home. I don't... I don't care about me, but Greg needed his dad and.. And mom..." He choked out. 

 

"You mean, he needed his dad and _your_ mom." The beast says. Wirt bites his lip. 

 

"It's the only one he has." Wirt tells him. 

 

"The only one _you_ have." The beast corrects. Wirt flinches.

 

"I still offer the position of lantern barer. You could be happier here. Not as plagued as you are now. Travel with me Wirt. Together we will rule the unknown..." The beast says. 

 

".... But Greg... My mom..." He says. 

 

"They won't remember you. It will be as if you were never born."

 

"Never born...?" He asks. "But... Mom..."

 

"She won't grieve over you this way. She won't be sad. If it makes it easier, I will help you forget about them too." The beast offers. 

 

"I..." Wirt bites his lip. "I will think about it." He looks up at the beast.

 

The beasts smile gave him chills. " _Excellent_. Do visit soon with an answer. I'll be awaiting you..." He says, disappearing into the woods. Wirt breaths shakily and runs off, out of the woods and crossed the river carefully. He climbs the hill and climbs the vines to get over the wall. He carefully climbs down the tree and walks out of the cemetery. 

 

Wirt got home and walked inside. He sighs shakily, running a hand through his hair as he leans against the door. 

 

"Wirt? Where were you?" Nancy came out and hugged him. "I was so worried." 

 

"I went to the woods... To clear my head."

 

"You mean... Over that wall?" She asks. 

 

"Yeah... I was there once so I though maybe I could get over it if I visited again."

 

"... How do you feel now?" She asks.

 

"... Conflicted..." He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION TIME!!!!
> 
> Should I continue the story or make a second one, going off of this one? There will be one more chapter to this story if i start a new one, and there will be one really long ass story if i continue it. So i guess what I'm asking is, Should I make this a series? Answer in the review section or pm me!


	8. Going, Going, Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is it. This is where I need to know if you guys want a continuation of this story. Otherwise this may be the last chapter.
> 
> R&R

It had been two days since his encounter with the beast. Two days he has thought about his offer.

Ned had not let up on his claims of care, and his mom wouldn't leave him alone. It was suffocating. 

Wirt tossed and turned in bed. He sighs and checks the time. 1:01 AM. He sighs a bit harder. Wirt sits up in bed and looks around the room. His eyes land on his cloak and hat from that fateful Halloween night. Wirt lets his eyes sit on them for a few minutes before he throws his covers off of him. 

Wirt got dressed in that same outfit from that night. Placing the hat on, he looked in the mirror. 

It was time. 

He snuck out of his room and closed the door gently. He walked down the hall and peaked into Gregs room. He bites his lip as he watches the other sleep.

"Goodbye Greg...." He whispers. He closes the door gently before escaping the house, slipping out into the brisk air of night. 

He set his path straight for the graveyard. All the way to the wall. He climbed the tree and sat there for a moment, looking over the woods. He looks back in the direction of his home, and back to the woods. His last chance to turn back. He looks down at his wrists.

"No more shall I bare this pain, only happiness is left to gain." He says before jumping off the wall onto the tracks. Wirt guides himself down the hill side and to the river. He carefully gets across and stands at the edge of the woods. He stares into them, knowing the beast was watching. He felt his ominous stare. He knew. 

Wirt closes his eyes, breathing in the cool air to calm his nerves. After a few moments of stalling, he walks into the woods. He walks forward for a few minutes before seeing a light. He blinks and walks towards it.

The lamp sat on the stump of a tree, lit and flame beckoning him closer. The flame wasn't as bright as it use to be, but definitely still alight. 

Wirt reaches for the handle, and hesitates. Last chance to turn back. He bites his lip and curls his fingers into his palm. His hands were shaking, he notes. He sighs shakily.

And he takes the lamp.

"Glad you could join me, Wirt." The beasts voice was suddenly behind him, causing him to jump.

"Well... I didn't feel like I had a choice... Anything I chose I would have ended up here... This was the only way I could do it without hurting mom and Greg...." Wirt says, turning to face the beast. 

The beast nods. "You made a wise decision, Wirt."

"...your going to make me forget... Right...? About mom and Greg...?" Wirt asks shakily. 

"Yes. And the moment you picked up the lantern, they lost all memories of you. A promise is a promise. I intended to keep it." 

"... How will I forget...?" He asks.

"I'm so glad you asked." The beast purred before knocking Wirts hat off, placing a hand on his head. 

Wirts eyes grow wide as his entire life flashed before his eyes. His eyes began to water with sorrow. When the his hand was removed from his head, his thoughts were white. Tears fell as his shoulders slumped. 

Everything about his family was gone. 

The Beast wipes away the tears on Wirts face. 

"Why do you cry, child?" He asks.

Wirt blinks as if being pulled from a simple day dream.

"O-Oh I'm not sure." He shrugs, fixing his appearance and picking up his hat. 

"Well, let's be on our way. The sun will rise soon, my Prince." The beast tells him.

Wirt nods. He followed The Beast as he believed he had been forever, into the darkness of the forest.


End file.
